


The Probation Period

by fathomswritings



Series: Manufactured In Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomswritings/pseuds/fathomswritings
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed isn't too fond of his new partner, especially after almost being choked out in front of the entire precinct. RK900, however, uses this tactic to help their working relationship.





	1. Welcome to the Detroit Police Department

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

This absolutely, one hundred percent could _not_ be happening to Gavin Reed. Scratch that, _Detective_ Gavin Reed. He was not going to put up with a second more of this bullshit, he had _much_ better things to be doing.

“He’s fully equipped to handle any investigation thrown your way, Detective. If anything, you should be _thanking_ me. It’s making your job much easier.” Fowler said, Gavin staring back at him with a look of betrayal and disbelief.

Fowler had dropped the bomb to end all bombs. “This _cannot_ be happening to me. Surely there’s a mistake.” Gavin said, voice crackling with rage and despair. Fowler deadpanned in return.

This was such a sick fucking _joke_.

He was going to murder the twisted bastard who did this to him.

Gavin couldn’t contain himself. “What the fuck is this?” he said without thinking. For some reason he started laughing. “Is this some sort of weird mindfuck? Who put you up to this, Fowler?”

“Gavin, please calm down, you’re becoming hysterical.”

He was still laughing as he brought his hands to card through his hair. Tears seemed to swell at the corner of his eyes, face stretched tight. The plastic _toy_ behind him stood tall, hands clasped behind his back and eyes straight forward. It couldn’t even stand like a normal human fucking being, let alone imitate one to perfection. It was no different than the G.I. Joes he used to play with when he was a kid.

“I’m not going to do this.”

Fowler’s eyes narrowed. “If you want to keep working here, you will. This isn’t up for debate.”

Gavin slammed his hands on the captain’s desk. “The day that I start working with one of these android fucks will be the day I have a _tag_ around my fucking toe! Are you trying to get me to resign? Is that it? Was me working here not good enough for you?”

The captain shook his head. “Relax, okay? We don’t want you gone, you’re still a valued detective here.” He motioned over to the android. “We just think that your skills would be better suited with the RK900.”

Gavin didn’t have enough time to reply. Connor — or the _replica_ of him began to speak. “It is very nice to meet you, Detective Reed.” It’s hand outstretched in a greeting, face impassive. His ice-grey eyes connected with Gavin’s own,

The detective scoffed. Like fuck.

Gavin gripped it’s wrist and pulled it in, landing a well-placed punch to its side. While that would have caused any regular human to double over in pain, the prick stood there, staring. Analyzing. Less than a moment later, RK900 used his other hand to wrap around the detective’s throat, pinning him to the back wall. The flurry of manpower caused all of the air to escape his lungs.

Jesus _Christ_.

The prick squeezed, face still stoic and impenetrable. “I would advise against harming me, Detective. You may not be able to afford the cost of my repairs.”

It’s large hand let go of Gavin’s neck. The detective dropped to the floor, shamefully gasping for air. What the fuck just happened?

“I look forward to working with you, _partner_.” It said, stepping out of Captain Fowler’s office.

_________

 

 

Fuck him.

Stupid fucking android. Stupid fucking eyes. Stupid fucking cheekbones.

_Stupid fucking elevator that took eight goddamn years for the doors to open._

Two weeks seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and yet somehow Gavin didn’t manage to wring the plastic asshole’s head off. Even so, Gavin was still in the seventh circle of hell.

When he arrived to work early that morning, he found the android had been chatting away with Officer Tina Chen, one of the very few people Gavin _actually_ got along with. Rage boiled over. His temper flared. But what could he do?

He couldn’t do jack shit.

He was on what Fowler said was a _“probation period,”_ which technically meant that neither he nor the RK900 could actually _do_ anything to each other without risking the loss of their job. As much as Gavin complained about work, he’d be flat on his ass if he wasn’t a detective. Plus, he didn’t want to suffer the ear-lashing from his boss anyways.

So what did he do? He went down to the morgue.

The excuse he made was he had lost his copy of the autopsy report on one of his cases. Nothing too crazy, just a junkie who had a Red Ice overdose. While he waited, he imagined all of the bodies were the grey-eyed, plastic _fuck_ upstairs currently being buddy-buddy with Chen.

So that was how he ended up downstairs waiting for the fucking elevator to show up. All he wanted to do was get to the top floor and look at a few files yet _somehow_ the universe seemed to disappoint him every time.

Somebody else stood beside him at the elevator doors smelling of harsh chemicals. It was one of the morticians, likely the intern.

“This elevator seems to take forever, huh?” his nasally voice rang out, almost causing the detective to groan aloud.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, aren’t you that detective who just got that android? The RK900?”

He was screaming on the inside. “Yeah, that’s me.”

The elevator chimed and the doors opened in a pathetically slow manor. Gavin rushed inside the empty elevator, the creepy mortician following in with him.

“You off to archives?” He asked, causing the brunet’s brows to furrow. He nodded slowly.

There was a short moment of silence, the lift slowly climbing a whole floor before the guy started talking again. His smell, sterile and sanitary burned the inside of Reed’s nose. He hoped that the ride would be fast.

“He’s pretty hot right?”

Sometimes Gavin thought that choking on saliva was created for the most hilarious moments or when someone said something absurd, even shocking — which was what the brunet did the moment he registered the creepy ass mortician’s words.

“Y’know, I’m from Windsor. We don’t have any androids in Canada, so you you’d be pretty surprised to see such nice pieces of robo-ass walking around Detroit.”

_Was this conversation actually happening?_

Gavin glanced up at the number display above the elevator door, the thing only climbing about three floors. His foot tapped impatiently, trying to find something else to do other than listen to this weirdo’s rambling. He then tried to piece together who this guy looked like, settling on the lovechild between Michael Cera and the guy who played Napoleon Dynamite.

The guy’s head turned towards Reed, eyes blown wide behind his thick-framed glasses. “I bet you he’d be pretty dominant. I mean look at the way he grabbed you by the throat: like you were nothing!”

The detective could feel his eye twitch. He didn’t want to think about the stupid fucking android between the sheets, all he wanted to think about was the abundance of ways to get this guy to shut up for once. “Are you serious?”

“C’mon! You can talk to me about this kind of stuff, dude. What was it like when he choked you? I bet you _choked_ it the whole night, right? Ha, you get it? _Choked?_ Classic.”

Where does this guy get off?

“Are you…” Gavin started, trying to wrap his mind around the situation and what this weirdo fuck just let slip past his lips. “What are you even saying? That I’m some creepy android fucker?” Realistically, he didn’t say that, but the guy’s face made saying the phrase priceless.

“Uh,” he swallowed, “you’re technically not supposed to say that.”

Gavin’s eyes rolled. The elevator came to a halt, resting on some random floor where a group of officers were loading in. Detective Reed took this as his opportunity to hop out and get as far away from that creepy fuck as humanly possible.

He was only going to say it once: this precinct was actual hell.

_And the RK900 was the devil himself._

 

 

 

> _Fowler,_
> 
> _Keep those inbred freaks down at_  
>  _the morgue as far away from me_  
>  _as possible_
> 
> _Your favorite detective_  
>  _-Gavin fucking Reed_

 

 

 ________

The next day he would decide to head on down to the shooting range, collect whatever advertisements and posters CyberLife had of the RK900 and use them as target practice. This was beginning to get out of hand. The barking orders, asking for details of the scene, hell, even the blood analyzing bullshit he could put up with. _This_ would be the cherry on top of the shit heap.

“Wait in the car.”

That smug fucking bastard. The goddamn galaxy would freeze over before he let that plastic asshole control the case. Gavin had worked too damn hard his whole life to have his job swiped from under him. As soon as the passenger door had closed Reed opened the driver’s.

RK900’s grey eyes stared at the detective from the other side of the roof panel. “I said wait in the car, Detective.”

“Like fuck.” Gavin slammed the car door, striding towards the dilapidated house.

Apparently it was an android on android murder. Gavin almost wanted to laugh at that sentence alone. In the back of his mind he secretly hoped there would be more crimes like this. More to die off, less to worry about.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking it back in an attempt to stop the brunet’s movements. Gavin threw his elbow back as hard as he could, nailing RK900 in the chest. The blow caused pain to shoot up the detective’s arm. A small grunt escaped the android’s lips, cold and icy eyes rolling at Gavin’s movements. The pain was definitely worth that sweet reaction.

“Reed, fuck are you doing?” The familiar voice of Lieutenant Hank Anderson rang through the empty street.

“Detective, I don’t want to file an assault report on you, do I?” the android spoke, voice low in Gavin’s ear. “Go back to the car.”

Was this fuck _threatening_ him?

Not today, Satan.

“I’m leading this investigation, asshole. If you’ve got a problem with it _you_ can go back to the car.”

He pulled his sunglasses from the neck of his sweater, placing them on the bridge of his nose before turning all the way around to face RK900. Reed used both middle fingers to flip off the android who’s expression was pedantic and still. He walked backwards towards the house while keeping both hands up.

Was it childish? Maybe.

Was it necessary? _Absolutely._

 

 

 


	2. Emotional Instability ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you thristy ass hoes

 

He was going to kill that son of a _bitch_.

It had been a just shy of a whole month with the plastic motherfucker and he was beginning to lose his mind. He shoves the bathroom door roughly, the loud bang of the wooden slab hitting the cement wall bouncing around. Seconds later, the room becomes silent, almost mocking. Gavin rested his palms on the counter and stared into the sink.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why were his feelings so goddamn _complicated_?

He doesn't even _like_ androids. Sure, RK900 is...well, pretty damn good looking. Grey eyes, brown hair, cheekbones, _freckles_ , the whole fucking nine. Pretty easy to swoon over. Provided, of course, that you're into their kind in the first place, which he _isn't_ , but if he was ㅡ whatever.

That just made him want to throw his fist even harder into it’s dumb face.

He began to think that whoever was in charge at CyberLife of making the goddamn thing had a personal vendetta against Gavin. Clearly, they wanted him to suffer: make him everything that he wanted and give it the worst personality ever created. Merry fucking Christmas, you prick.

Gavin directed his anger at the bathroom stall, slamming his fist into the little blue door. The skin on his knuckles broke, a firey pain shooting straight from his hand to his brain. He grunted, watching the door rattle on it’s hinges. Some blood remained on the stall,

Fuck that hurt.

He could feel himself becoming hot, breath coming out in heavy bursts as he heaved. The mirror caught a glimpse of him, hair disheveled and face red. Whatever. Fuck him. Fuck his boss. Fuck this entire precinct for backstabbing him. The pain would be worth it so see this entire building burn to the ground.

That smug asshole. Embarrassing him in front of his goddamn boss, ratting him out after the events that took place at that run down crack-shack. If the department wasn’t going to take it away for aggravating him, they were just going to have to fire him for breaking his probation. Like he cared anymore.

The bathroom door opened slowly, sounds of the bullpen flowing into the small space. Gavin didn’t care to look at whoever entered before shouting an angry, “Piss outside!”

The footsteps stilled, room becoming silent as the door closed. “Androids don’t have to ability to urinate, Detective.” He was cool and collected, face impenetrable from emotion. “ _Pissing_ _outside_ would be rendered futile.”

Great. Just fucking great.

“Y’know I came in here to get away from your plastic ass, right?” Gavin said, lip curling into a snarl.

It stared back at him with those pretty features, icy eyes not leaving the detective’s face. Reed had to muster every shred of strength in his body to prevent hitting the android, looking like he was in pain the longer his _partner_ stared at him. He sucked in a breath, trying to stabilize himself.

“Your hostility has been noted.” he said flatly.

“You don’t say?” Gavin snapped, running his fingers through his hair. It was something that RK900 began to register as a frustrated tick that the detective had.

Gavin turned back to the counter, leaning on his elbows in an attempt to calm himself. The RK900 cocked it’s head to the side, analyzing the room with a plain gaze. It’s scan found the blood on the stall door, a small dent formed underneath. His eyes narrowed on the detective.

“Is the damaged property your doing, Detective Reed?” It’s gaze fixated back on the detective who was hunched over. Gavin shook his head. Why couldn't he just fuck off and leave him alone?

He scoffed, “You gonna rat on me like you did at our last case?” Gavin leaned himself up from the counter, fixing his jacket in the reflection.

It took a moment for the android to process his words. “Is that why you are mad at me? Because I was looking out for the integrity of the scene? Perhaps if you had followed my-”

“You think this is about you squealing to Fowler?” Gavin growled, shaking his head. “Y’know, for all the shit they say about you being a smarter, “superior” android you’re pretty fucking _stupid_.”

The LED on his temple spun gold. “You’re being incredibly unprofessional. I can’t seem to understand your dislike for me but it needs to be put aside.” Gavin stepped closer to the android, their difference in height putting the brunet in a world of envy.

“Why don’t you tell someone who actually gives a fuck. Let the captain know _exactly_ how you feel about me.” Gavin narrowed his eyes, venom dripping in every word he said. “Write me up for wrecking the fucking door while you’re at it.”

Fucking asshole.

Gavin strode back to the sink, turning on the cold water and letting it run over his bleeding hand. RK900 stared back placidly, watching the detective’s movements. It’s arms crossed against his chest, posture resembling a parent who was about to scold their child. It pissed Gavin off, sending him into a gust of harsher movement.

“Are you done having your tantrum?” It asked blandly. The detective rolled his eyes, twisting the tap to end the flow of water.

“Are you gonna keep jerking me off? I’m done having this conversation.” Gavin held his skull in his hands, trying hard to control the headache that the even _bigger_ headache beside him was causing. His knuckles screamed in pain, his head hurt but his pride was damaged the most.

A small pause. “Is that what you desire from me?” Gavin’s brows rose and lowered in confusion. What the fuck?

“W-wait, what did you just… what?” Gavin stuttered over his words, looking at it’s symmetrical features. The icy grey eyes bore into him, face of the android even and unflinching. “Are you ― God, no way this can be happening.” Gavin couldn’t help the anxious laugh bubbling.

“If this will help improve our working relationship, Detective Reed, I am willing to comply.”

Oh fuck, he was done for.

“What the _fuck_.” He whispered to himself, stumbling into the hard corner of the sink in panic. “Uh, you actually want to do this?” RK900 nodded, taking a few steps and enclosing the space between them both. The motherfucker towered over him, a jolt of _something_ causing Gavin’s body to stir.

Gavin took a second to glance down, noticing the light bulge forming under his jeans. His mouth became dry. RK900 leaned down, the proximity of their faces just _now_ becoming apparent to the brunet. It’s pale skin brushed lightly against Gavin’s stubble, a kiss being planted on the skin between his jaw and neck. His cock stirred at the feeling, jolting Gavin into a state of shock at the action.

His dick was a fucking traitor.

“What if somebody comes in here?” Gavin said, voice a little shaky. RK900 pressed his mouth against Gavin’s pulsepoint.

“They won’t.”

Yeah, that was _definitely_ reassuring.

Gavin stumbles back onto the counter, using a hand on the edge to steady himself, inhaling sharply. The android’s palm rested on Reed’s side, large and strong. It was a nice hand, he’d just noticed: long fingers with prominent veins running up his arm. The appendage had a few freckles on the backside, no calluses or scars along his palm or fingertips. Whoever was in charge of designing it was pretty detail oriented.

Reed’s breath came out heavy, the feeling of RK900’s mouth and hands on him causing his mind to swim. It barred teeth, nipping at the skin on his neck which elicited a sound at the back of the brunet’s throat. A smile tugged on the android’s lips for less than a second, repeating the action in another spot.

He bucked his hips, groaning out when RK900’s muscled thigh rubbed against his growing erection. The android’s grip shifted to the detectives hip, angling it for better access. Gavin used the hand that wasn’t white knuckling the countertop and fisted it into the pristine white jacket it wore, wrinkling it under his grasp.

RK900 mumbled against his throat, nipping at the bruising flesh. “Are you enjoying this, Detective?”

“Fuck you.” He shot back, voice wavering.

It growled against the flesh of his neck, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? So needy and desperate for me.” His teeth latched onto Gavin’s ear lobe, the brunet shuddering at the contact.

Gavin whined as his clothed cock rubbed against RK900’s hipbone, obscene gasps and whimpers flying from his mouth as it controlled a steady pace. Gavin’s head swung back, small bites and sucks being plastered across the column of his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to get lost in the pleasure, heavy breaths escaping his pink, parted lips.

RK900 shifts his position, pressing Gavin’s hard cock against the bulge forming under it’s slacks. Gavin always questioned whether or not androids could feel desire, to want to fuck, to _cum_. Guess that answers his questions.

The detective opens his eyes to see RK900’s cold and intense ones staring back, eyelids hung low and millimeters away from his face. A surge of want hits him like a Mack truck, bucking his hips against his will.

He was already so turned on and he hasn’t even _done_ anything to him yet.

In a gust of hurried movement, Reed can feel his whole body being pushed back further on the counter. It takes a moment to register it but his android partner’s huge hand is around his throat in a tight grasp. The back of Gavin’s skull collides with the bathroom mirror causing his vision to blur, grunting out. RK900’s ice grey eyes are blown wide with lust, quickened breaths blowing through him. Although androids don't necessarily _need_ to breathe, it made the hulking asshole look more human.

Swallowing around the tight grip proved difficult but he was able to do it, hips rolling forward for more contact, desperate for touch. When their hips meet in a sort of thrust, Gavin wantonly moans out. Through his lashes he can see that RK900 is nowhere near as disheveled as he likely was, hair perfectly styled and clothes pressed without wrinkles. There was a very faint blue tinge across it’s cheeks.

His grip tightens, catching the human off guard. All movement ceased.

“I want you to listen to me, Detective Reed.” he growled lowly, a hint of danger hidden. It was the first time Gavin had ever heard some form of _emotion_ in his voice. “I was not very impressed with your actions yesterday.”

Gavin wants to roll his eyes. Was he really giving him a scolding at _this_ specific time?

It continues on, “So, I’m going to give you two choices. One: you follow every order I give you and I will allow you to cum so hard that you’ll see stars,” Gavin whined at his words, thrusting upwards but getting nowhere. “Or two: you disobey me and I leave you here right now, desperate and alone without release.”

Reed gaped at his partner, mouth opening in protest but it’s tight fist only allows a needy, incomprehensible response to fly out. RK900 glared back with an unreadable face, eyes narrowed as he slackens his hold on the detective’s bruised throat. Gavin shamefully gasps for air, lungs burning at the much needed oxygen filling them. Tears spring at the corners of his eyes, moans bouncing off the walls of the empty men’s room.

“I ― ah,” He starts, throat burning. He then realized just how _hard_ his cock was, throbbing from RK900’s touch. Like steel. He was in anguish for the android’s sinful goddamn hips again. In this situation, Gavin was almost forced to swallow his pride. “Touch me, please… I-I want you to touch me...”

RK900 bucks his hips, sending the brunet into a lusty haze. “That is not an answer, Detective Reed.”

“One,” He practically screams, trying his hardest to grind against his partner’s thigh. He was _rutting_ like some horny teenager. He was beyond the point of no return now.

He almost cries when he feels RK900’s large, heavy hand palming his cock through his jeans, mindlessly thrusting forward for more. He can practically hear the smirk on the android’s perfect face. It had this hard, take-shit-from-nobody detective and turned him into a moaning, gasping mess by just rubbing his _thigh_ on him.

Gavin was so fucked.

Pressure began to build hot deep inside of Detective Reed, moans and grunts becoming more frequent. At the back of his mind he thought he wouldn't last long. RK900 hadn’t even properly _touched_ his dick yet. This would get incredibly embarrassing if he couldn’t last through a little foreplay.

Suddenly the zipper of his jeans are being tugged down, button unclasping after it. A wave of need washed over him, cock jumping from behind his black briefs. It’s fingers are tracing the lines his hardness is making beneath, eliciting a strangled gasp from the brunet. RK900 notices a wet spot, applying the pressure of his thumb to the area. It causes the detective’s head to swim.

“Tell me how good I am making you feel,” RK900 says evenly, pulling Gavin’s cock out of it’s confines.

He hisses as the cool air of the men’s room hits him, droplets of precum leaking from the tip. His partner stares at it for a moment, studying it. _Analyzing_ it. It's cold leer makes the detective shudder, a noise bubbling from his throat. "S'good," he says breathlessly

RK900 brings it’s hand to it’s face, licking a bold stripe up it’s palm and back down, coating the skin in artificial saliva. When the appendage is slick and shiny, he grips the base of Gavin’s cock and squeezes. It evokes a grunt which sends Gavin spiralling.

The pace is fast, closed fist beating against his pubic bone, the sound of the flesh meeting flesh and their combined breathing all that could be heard. The hand around Gavin’t throat tightens again, making him feel like he was floating.

RK900 leans in close to his ear, “Is this getting you off?”

Gavin bites back a groan, surprised at how level his voice came out. “You’re such a prick.”

The ghost of a laugh leaves the android’s mouth, hot air fanning over the shell of his ear. He nibbles on his ear lobe once more, more precum leaking from Reed’s slit. The android’s hand twists his cock, thumb swiping the whitish liquid around the head. Gavin couldn't stop himself from cursing out at the euphoric feeling.

The hand around his throat tightens impossibly, cutting off air flow to his windpipe. The corners of his vision blur, choked whines falling from his lips. The coil inside of him is white hot, gasping and whining as RK900’s pumping quickened.

“RK… ah, fuck ― _Nines_ I’m so fucking clo― ah!” Gavin gasps, hips trying to keep up with the fast rhythm. It was a complete one-eighty from minutes ago.

“ _No_. Not yet.” It’s voice dripped with venom, still undeniably smooth.

Gavin sobbed. He used everything inside of him not to let that coil snap, a shear test of will. His eyes screwed shut, incoherent babbling falling from his lips wantonly while RK900’s hand was still around his cock, stroking and twisting powerfully. Reed could hardly feel his head, the choke hold that the android had on him making it difficult for blood to rush to his brain ― while it stayed hot and throbbing in his prick.

RK900 leans forward and Gavin’s heart hammers. For a second he thinks that RK900 is about to kiss him but instead it’s lips fan over his own, breathing. “Beg.”

It was almost embarrassing how Detective Reed reacted to it’s words. It’s smirking. That fucking bastard has the audacity to smirk at him. He didn’t have much time to curse out his partner for being the actual devil because the second their eyes meet again is when it’s hand stops moving. Gavin curses out.

“Please,” the words burn on his tongue, coming out raspy and broken. “Please l-let me cum, oh god,” the detective is practically shaking where he leaned, bucking unconsciously into it’s hand, “ _pleaseletmecumyoufuckingassholepleasepleaseplease_ ,”

RK900 laughs. It fucking laughs.

A groan rumbles in his chest as RK900 settles on a vigorous speed, precum dripping all over it’s smooth hand. He’s squeezing his throat again, hot breath fanning over each other as the corners of his vision blacken. He’s teetering on the edge already, right there, and shouldn’t take much for him to cum. A visceral noise is torn from him, only desperate syllables left between the partners.

The android smiles. “Are you going to cum, Detective?”

Reed’s breath hitches. He nods. God yes, he _needs_ this so _bad_ ―

“Then do it,” RK900 commands, any hints of teasing gone and replaced with a low growl. _“Cum for me, Gavin.”_

He drags his face closer to the android, lips catching in more of a desperate bite than any kind of kiss. The heat inside of him spills over, bright and sharp as the coil snaps, black spots dotting his vision. Gavin cums hard, long white streaks coating his of shirt and the android’s black button down, the name ‘ _Nines_ ’ on his tongue. Gavin bites down on RK900’s lip, the android unresponsive at first, LED strobing a soft gold before returning back to its regular sapphire.

He hates to admit it: it’s the hardest he’s came in a _while_.

Their lips detach and only heavy breaths are left between them. That and the sticky mess.

RK900’s motions didn’t cease, making him hiss out at the discomfort from his abused cock. “Oh fuck,” he swats at his hand weakly, voice still shaky, “It’s too much, Nine, fuck, _stop_.” he tugs on the surprisingly soft hair at his nape.

It’s ice grey eyes narrow on the detective, slowing his pumping and halting. RK900 glances down at his now cum-stained shirt, face unreadable. Gavin goes to the liberty of tucking himself back into his briefs, the height of his orgasm decipating rapidly. The android lets go of his throat.

“That was…” he deadpans, looking at Gavin’s cum all over his hand.

“Yeah,” Gavin says back. They both were pretty speechless for once. “Hand me some paper towel.”

It’s large hand grabs a few sheets from the dispensary closest to them, pressing them into Gavin’s palm. Out of courtesy he wipes his seed off of the android’s pristine shirt. He admires the taut muscle of it’s artificial stomach, a strange feeling coming over him as cold eyes watch his movement. Once his hulking partner is clean and free of the white substance, he tosses the sheet away and uses another on himself. He’s done this enough times to do it by muscle memory.

When he looks up RK900 has stepped away, hands clasped behind his back and head held high. It was like nothing happened. He would have thought it would have been a fever dream only if the android didn't have such a huge bulge.

Gavin quirks a brow up, motioning. “Want some help there?”

The android glances at it’s plastic cock. “Maybe another time, Detective.”

His ears ring. _Maybe another time_. He wants to do this again?

“Uh, okay.” he says, throwing the toss rags in the garbage bin. It just stood there, motionless. This was starting to get awkward.

“So much for that probation period, right?” Gavin chuckles, washing his hands in the sink he just let the android jerk him off beside. He looks in the mirror to see RK900’s expression hadn’t shifted, just staring. Wow, okay then.

It was then that he noticed that the LED on it temple spun yellow, like it was thinking. He wondered if he broke it.

“You okay there, Terminator?”

It blinked, “I am fine. I believe that it would be in both of our interests if we got back to work. We’ve been in here for almost twenty-two minutes. Others may become suspicious of our whereabouts.”

Oh shit.

“Okay, uh, I’ll meet you in the bullpen in a few.”

RK900 nodded. “Noted. See you soon, Detective Reed.”

 _Christ on a fucking cracker_. He was going to get whiplash from all of this RK900 mess he was in. It dawned on him: Gavin Reed, _the_ Gavin Reed who _hated_ androids down to his molten core just let the most expensive android CyberLife had to offer _rub one out of him_ in a police station bathroom.

This really was hell, and the RK900 was the devil himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My existence revolves around Gavin Reed having a Personal Crisis™ and punching walls and doors and shit because he hates his fucking life if that isn't me on a daily basis I don't know who I am tbh
> 
> Also, can we appreciate RK900's low, scolding voice? Like Bryan Dechart, please do some sexy readings oomf
> 
> Anyways, I was supposed to update late tonight but I thought I would give you this now because I'm such a saint.
> 
> A saint who writes sin.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Please leave kudos and comments as I love to hear your guy's opinions on my work.
> 
>  
> 
> (Don't worry, I will adding more Reed900 fics to the flaming garbage pile just stay tuned)


End file.
